edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamling
Recruit Gamling the Old, a captain of Rohan. Gamling helped guide the defense of Helm's Deep in the decisive battle against Isengard. He is one of the older soldiers in Theoden's army, still in service due to his loyalty and Rohan's need. Abilities Level 1: Mount/Dismount - Mount or dismount his horse. Requires a Rohan Stable. On foot, Gamling fights with his sword. When mounted, he takes up his bow. Level 2: To the Armory - Gamling permanently summons a battalion of peasants at level 2 onto the battlefield. Other nearby peasants take heart from the reinforcements and temporarily gain +20% damage and armor. Requires 60 free command points for the peasants to spawn but the buff will be applied regardless. Level 4: Gamling's Horn (On Foot) - Gamling blows a mighty blast on his horn, stunning surrounding enemies with terror. Level 4: Forceful Burning Shot (Mounted) -''' Gamling takes aim and releases a powerful flaming arrow which deals moderate damage to structures and flying units. '''Level 7: Reinforcements - Gamling organizes the muster of Rohan's army. Every allied unit on the map regains a fallen unit. Level 10: Rapid Deployment Order - On behalf of Theoden, Gamling gives a rapid deployment order to the peasants and farmhands of Rohan, causing them to train much faster for a short time. Strategy Gamling in Rohan takes the role of an Unit Support hero, specifically focusing on the infantry comprising Peasants and Farmhands. As all Rohan heroes except for Merry, Gamling gets a mount once a Rohan Stable is built. He has the uniqueness of being a ranged hero while on his mount. At level 2, he unlocks his first support ability, To The Armory. This ability will let Gamling automatically summon an horde of drafted and level 2 Rohan Peasants, given there are enough command points available for them, and will also give a buff to nearby peasants for a short while. This can be useful to get a bit more of infantry ready quickly and to give your peasants the edge they need to win the battle. At level 4, he unlocks two powers. Horn of Gamling '''is a power available while on foot, allowing Gamling to stun enemies with terror. This can be useful to get the advantage on them, avoiding the damage they deal towards the Peasants for a short time. On his mount, he will get '''Forceful Burning Shot, a single shot of a Fire Arrow meant to deal damage towards buildings or enemies (specially flying units). At level 7, Gamling gets a new ability, Reinforcements. Reinforcements is a nice ability that will make each battalion on the whole map regain a fallen unit, working not unlike the Endless Horde power of Mordor. This can be useful for level 1 units that are away from a Well or Assembly Point, or for any unit in general. At level 10, Gamling gets his last ability, Rapid Deployment Order. This power can be a powerful tool por spamming infantry, coupled with Draft. It acts like Call The Horde, allowing Peasants and Farmhands to be recruited in a really short time. If you are in dire need of troops and you have enough recruitment buildings for these units, you can quickly fill your command points and then use Draft to get an army with stats similar to the Gondor Soldiers. Overall, Gamling is a very useful hero if going for a mostly infantry strategy, or in any case. His powers allow you to make the Peasants and Farmhands of Rohan a bit more viable, and he will be of use for your army at all stages thanks to his more general powers. Category:Hero Category:Men Category:Rohan Category:Unit Support Category:Rohan Hero Category:Rohan Unit Support Category:Bow/Sword Toggle Category:Mount